Rain gutter systems are commonly used for residential homes, building, and other structures to manage rainwater by collecting the rainwater and channeling that rainwater away from the structure. Such management of rainwater can be critical for the overall maintenance and condition of the structure by reducing or eliminating damage to the structure and its foundation that can be caused by uncontrolled rainwater. Gutter guards are components or systems that are typically attached to or incorporated into rain gutters to prevent leaves, pine needles, branches, soot, and other such debris from entering the rain gutter. Such debris can clog the rain gutter and reduce its effectiveness in channeling rainwater away from a residential home, building, or other structure. In addition, such debris can damage and shorten the service life of a rain gutter system by causing corrosion, pitting, or other deleterious effects on the rain gutter system. Unfortunately, prior art gutter guard systems do not effectively channel water away from a structure. Inefficient water management designs, matting of debris onto the gutter guard system over time, and ill-fitting gutter guard systems cause unnecessary damage to homes and other structures, which reduces property values, increases maintenance costs, and causes dangerous conditions for occupants of structures.
Gutter guards are typically manufactured to fit a specific style and specific size of rain gutter. Such gutter guards are typically manufactured as a single component or assembly of subcomponents, where the subcomponents are irreversibly joined together. Thus, gutter guard manufacturers, distributors, and/or dealers typically choose between making and/or stocking a limited number of products that accommodate a limited segment of the market, or making and/or stocking a large number of products to accommodate the large number of variations of rain gutter guards.
There are many different sizes and styles of rain gutters on the market in the United States and internationally. The differences in rain gutter sizes and styles are driven by a number of factors including different architectural styles for homes and buildings in different geographical regions and regional homebuilder and contractor trade practices that develop over time. Such different architectural styles can also be driven by differences in climate and weather patterns (for example, annual rain and snow fall), historical influences, availability of building materials, and so on. The different architectural styles often dictate the rooflines of structures, which in large part dictates the style and size of rain gutters and how the rain gutter is attached to the structure/roofline. The term “structure” is used herein generically to mean a residential home, multi-residential buildings, office buildings, warehouses, commercial building, or any other structure for which rain gutter systems are used to channel rainwater away from the structure. The term “roofline” is used herein generically to mean the intersection of the underside of the roof of a structure with the exterior walls of the structure and/or other proximal exterior features such as rafter tails, fascia board, starter strips, flashing, drip edges, and so on. Once a particular style of rain gutter becomes dominant in a region or market, the regional or local homebuilder and contractor trade practices are heavily influenced by the dominant rain gutter style and homebuilders and installation contractors become accustomed to installing that rain gutter style, thus reinforcing the dominance of the rain gutter style in the geographic region. The particular size of this dominant style gutter is variable due to considerations such as the surface area of the roof of a specific structure and regional architectural influences.
As will be appreciated from the following discussion, the number of variations in types of rain gutters, sizes of rain gutters, mechanisms for securing rain gutters to structures and/or rooflines, etc. creates a plethora of potential combinations of rain gutter arrangements. Thus, designing a generic gutter guard product to accommodate such a large number of potential combinations is a challenge that has yet to be met in the marketplace.
Three styles of rain gutters make up a majority of the market—“K-style” gutters, “half-round gutters,” and “fascia-style” gutters. FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary K-style gutter 10. Typically, K-style gutters have a generally flat back section 12 that engages the structure and a flat bottom section 14 extending away from the structure that is generally perpendicular to the back section 12. A front section 16 extends upward and angles away from the bottom section 14 such that it forms an obtuse angle between the bottom section 14 and front section 16. The front section 16 typically includes a front lip 18 that is curled inward toward the interior of the gutter 10. The back section 12 also includes an rear edge or lip 20 that is slightly bent outward. Sizes for K-style gutters 10 are determined by the approximate distance from the front lip 18 of the front section 16 to the rear lip 20 of the back section 12, and typically come in sizes from about three inches to about six inches.
FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrates exemplary half-round gutters 30. 50. As its name implies, a half-round gutter includes a body 32, 52 that is shaped as approximately a half-section of a tube. The half-round gutter 30, 50 is installed such that a back portion 34, 54 of the gutter 30, 50 is typically spaced apart from the structure due to connecting hardware. Such connecting hardware is typically inserted between the structure and the gutter 30, 50 so as to cause a slight relief for structure. However, there are also embodiments where an installed half-round gutter 30, 50 is installed such that the half-round gutter 30, 50 is in contact with the structure. In either embodiment the half round gutter typically has a reinforced rear lip or hem 36, 56 as part of the back portion 34, 54 which is typically positioned just under the roofline of the structure. The reinforced rear lip or hem 36, 56 can be arranged with substantially different heights and thicknesses based on manufacturing processes and design preferences. A front portion 38, 58 of the gutter 30, 50 typically includes a front lip 40, 60. In one example, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the front lip 40 can be arranged such that it curls inward toward the interior of the gutter 30. In another example, as illustrated in FIG. 3, the front lip 60 can be arranged such that it curls outward away from the interior of the gutter 50. Half-round gutters 30, 50 can be attached to the roofline or the structure by many different types of hardware or accessories, which are dictated by the arrangement and style of the front lip, the roofline, the regional architectural style, and/or regional or local trade practices. Such variation in attachment hardware and/or accessories, along with the variability in front lip 40, 60 curl and the variability in the dimensions of the reinforced rear lip or hem 36, 56, substantially complicate the task of designing gutter guard systems for half-round gutters.
Examples of exemplary hardware and accessories used to attach half-round gutters to structures and/or rooflines are illustrated in FIGS. 4A through 40. Common hardware and accessories include a rival hanger 70 (FIG. 4A), a hidden hanger t-strap 71 (FIG. 4B), a hidden hanger rival bar 72 (FIG. 4C), a regal bar hanger 73 (FIG. 4D), and a sickle and shank hanger 74, which is often coupled with a spring clip 75 (FIG. 4E). All these common hardware and accessories, except for the sickle and shank hanger 74, include a portion (for example, bases 71B and 72B) that is positioned within the body of the half-round gutter and a portion extending upward out of the body and away from the half-round gutter such as to attach to the structure and/or roofline. The shank portion of the sickle and shank hanger 74 is secured to the structure and/or roofline. Because the shank portion is relatively thick, in such an arrangement, once the half-round gutter is installed it is spaced farther away from the structure and/or roofline than when other common hardware and accessories are utilized. Additionally, a hook 74B extending from the sickle and shank hanger 74 engages the rear lip or hem of the gutter and the spring clip 75 engages the front lip of the gutter, thus, creating obstructions protruding from the front and rear lips of the gutter.
FIG. 4F illustrates a first bracket 76 which is exclusively used with half-round gutters 30 with a front lip 40 that curls inward toward the body 32 of the half-round gutter 30. FIG. 4G illustrates a t-bracket 77 that may also be used with a half-round gutter 30 when additional structural support is needed when using bracket 76. One end of each bracket 76, 77 is attached to the rear portion of the half-round gutter 30 which allows for relief from the structure. Bracket 76 is attached to the rear portion of half round gutter 30 and the structure by passing a fastener through the rear portion of bracket 76 and the rear portion of gutter 30. Alternatively a shorter fastener may be used to secure bracket 76 only to the rear portion of gutter 30 and then a strap 71A (as illustrated in FIG. 4B, also strap 72A illustrated in FIG. 4C, which is a similar arrangement as strap 71A) may be used as an attachment mechanism to the structure and/or roofline. When a strap such as 71A or 72A is not used, a bracket 77 can be used as a support mechanism for gutter 30 when a fascia board is present as part of the structure and/or roofline, the tail 77B of the bracket may be trimmed to size depending on the angle of the fascia board. The opposite end of the bracket 77 engages with the front lip 40 of the gutter 30. As will be understood the brackets 76, 77 attach the gutter 30 to a structure and/or roofline in a manner that results in the gutter 30 being spaced apart from the structure and/or roofline. FIG. 4H illustrates a first mounting hanger 78, and FIG. 4I illustrates a second mounting hanger 79 for attaching a half-round gutter to a fascia board and/or rafter tail of a roofline. Both hangers 78, 79 provide unique spacing that also results in the half-round gutters 30 or 50 being spaced apart from the structure and/or roofline.
FIGS. 4J-4O illustrate various arrangements of sickle and shank hardware with varying methods of attachment to the structure and/or roofline. FIG. 4J illustrate sickle and shank hardware mounted to a fascia board of the structure just under the roofline. FIG. 4K illustrate sickle and shank hardware mounted to a fascia board of the structure with an extension component allowing for vertical adjustment. FIG. 4L illustrate sickle and shank hardware mounted to a roofline with an extension component allowing for vertical adjustment. FIG. 4M illustrate sickle and shank hardware mounted to a fascia board of the structure just under the roofline, where the fascia board is positioned at an angle. FIG. 4N illustrate sickle and shank hardware mounted to a crown molding board of the structure under the roofline. FIG. 4O illustrate sickle and shank hardware mounted to rafter tails of the roofline. The term “attachment mechanism” is used herein generically to mean hardware and accessories that attach and/or secure a gutter to a structure and/or roofline. Non-limiting examples of attachment mechanisms are illustrated in FIGS. 4A-4O. It will also be understood that some and/or all of the attachment mechanisms described and illustrated herein may be available in similar form for other styles of gutters such as K-style gutters.
It will be appreciated that with such diversity in attachment mechanisms used with a half-round gutter, it is difficult to anticipate the specific requirements and/or challenges for installing a gutter guard system because of the unpredictability of what portions of attachment mechanisms are extending from within and/or around the body of the gutter and/or what obtrusions and/or obstructions are present along the front lip 40, 60 and rear lip 36, 56. Sizes for half-round gutters 30, 50 are determined by the approximate distance from the front lip 40, 60 of the front section to the reinforced rear lip or hem 36, 56 of the back section 34, 54 and typically come in sizes from about four inches to about six inches.
FIG. 5 illustrates an exemplary fascia-style gutter 80. Fascia-style gutters 80 are typically secured to rafter tails of the structure or roofline. Typically, fascia-style gutters 80 have a generally flat back section 82 that engages the rater tail or other similar portion of the structure and/or roofline. Optionally, the back section 82 can include an extended edge 84 protruding from the back section 82 (as illustrated in FIG. 5), which can be referred to in the industry as a “winged” or “winged-backed” fascia gutter. A bottom section 86 extends generally perpendicular away from the back section 82, and is generally shorter than the bottom section of a K-style gutter. A front section 88 extends upward and angles away from the bottom section 86 such that it forms an obtuse angle between the bottom section 86 and front section 88. This obtuse angle is generally larger than the similarly situated angle in a K-style gutter. The front section 88 typically includes a front lip 90 that is bent inward toward the interior of the gutter 80. As illustrated in FIG. 6, the extended edge or wing 84 of the fascia-style gutter 80 can be positioned under the roofing material 92 and above the wood sheathing 94 of the structure. Sizes for fascia-style gutters are determined by the approximate distance from the front lip 90 of the front section 88 to the back section 82, and typically come in sizes from about four inches to about six inches.
The extended edge or wing 84 illustrated in FIG. 6 is one example of a rain gutter arrangement that disturbs the roofing material of a structure. Many prior art gutter guard systems similarly intrude upon the structural integrity of the roofing material of a structure. For example, many prior art gutter guard systems include intrusive metal components and/or fasteners that penetrate the roofing material. Not only do such arrangements compromise the structural integrity of the roofing material, which can lead to leakage and other serious damage to structures, but may also void any roofing installation or manufacturing warranties, which is detrimental to the property owner.
Throughout this disclosure rain gutters will be described by reference to the rain gutter “size,” i.e., four inch, five inch, etc. However, it will be understood that such descriptions of size do not indicate that a rain gutter is exactly four inches or five inches in width. Such naming conventions indicate to those in the industry that a rain gutter is approximately four inches in width or five inches in width. Additionally, certain rain gutter styles are described as typically coming in a range of sizes. It will be understood that such styles of rain gutters can come in larger or smaller sizes as well, where size of gutter is typically determined by the volume of rain water that the rain gutter will be expected to handle, which in turn is determined by the surface area of the roof of a structure and the local climate. Such wide variations and approximations in size of rain gutters further complicate the task of designing gutter guard systems for rain gutters.
Because of the variety of sizes and styles of gutters in the marketplace, current business models in the industry are for manufacturers, distributors, and/or dealers to manufacture and/or stock a limited number of gutter guard products that accommodate a limited segment of the market, or to manufacture and/or stock a large number of gutter guard products to accommodate the large number of variations of rain gutters. Such approaches are both limited and inefficient. There is a need for improvement to existing gutter guards, systems, and/or methods for gutter guard protection to accommodate a more efficient and effective business model for manufacturing, distributing, and installing gutter guards to the diverse and disparate national and regional marketplace.